mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Downloadable Content in Mafia II
In Mafia II there are several DLC's and five dowloadable packs, including the made man pack which was a pre-order only pack, including clothing and cars. Vegas Pack Get a taste of old school Vegas in this new downloadable content pack from Mafia II. Bring a taste of Vegas to Empire Bay as you cruise through the town in two new cars with smooth handling and timeless lines. Vito shows his Vegas style in two new suits. This pack will be made available to those who pre-order Mafia II at GameStop in addition to the War Hero Pack. War Hero Pack The '40s wouldn’t be complete without a war hero. Vito plays the role well in the War Hero downloadable content pack. Drive two military style vehicles and notice the superior handling in all weather conditions. Vito looks sharp in two new military inspired suits, including a full uniform and fatigues. This pack will be made available to those who pre-order Mafia II at GameStop in addition to the Vegas Pack. Renegade Pack Show off your inner renegade in this new downloadable content pack. Start with two new cars, one with the slick styling and tight handling of a small sports coupe and the other with the revved up engine of a 50s hot rod. Outfit Vito in two new suits including leather and lettermen’s jackets to fit his renegade persona. This pack will be made available to those who pre-order Mafia II at Amazon.com. Greaser Pack The Mafia II Greaser downloadable pack is all about speed. These two new hot-rod speedsters will win you pink slips every time. Pair that with two new suits for Vito, one with leather jacket and heavy boots, the other a leather racing suit, and get ready to start your engines. This pack will be made available to those who pre-order Mafia II at Best Buy. Made Man Pack The Made Man Pack offers two new "made man" inspired suits, including a vintage tuxedo for Vito. Also included in the pack is two different luxury cars. This pack will be made available to purchasers of Mafia II Collector's Edition. The Betrayal of Jimmy The Betrayal of Jimmy will feature arcade-style gameplay. You play as Jimmy and unlock new city-based challenges ranging from assassinations to timed vehicle based missions that include shootouts, car chases, and explosions. The first full expansion of Mafia II will be made available to players who purchase a new copy of Mafia II exclusively on the PlayStation 3 console. It will also be made available for $9.99 through the PlayStation store. The gameplay follows the story of Jimmy, who works for money and is eventually betrayed, and jailed. In addition to the arcade gameplay, stage 3 vehicle tuning and custom paint jobs are added to the Empire Automobile Shops. Jimmy's Vendetta The second full expansion will be made available for all platforms (PC, PS3 and Xbox 360) shortly after the game's release. You will play as Jimmy in more arcade-style gameplay with new missions and leaderboards to track your progress and rank you against your friends and competition. The gameplay continues the story of Jimmy, beginning with his escape from jail. If Betrayal is not installed, Vendetta will also add stage 3 vehicle tuning and custom paint jobs to Empire Automobile Shops. Joe's Adventures Joe's Adventures is an upcoming DLC about Joe Barbaro and his life and rise in the Falcone crime family while Vito Scaletta was in prison. Category:Games Category:Mafia II Category:Content Category:Downloadable contents in Mafia II Category:Content